The present invention relates to anchors. More particularly, the present invention is a one piece anchor with an axis control bar.
Twin fluke anchors are widely used for anchoring all types of boats including fishing boats, commercial ships, pleasure crafts, and war vessels. One such anchor is the Danforth anchor described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,546. The basic design of a twin fluke anchor includes two flukes which extend from a bar. Attached to the bar is a shank which pivots about the bar at one end and is attached to a chain or a rope at the other end. A crown is also attached to the bar to prop up one end of the anchor and bias the tips of the flukes into the bottom surface. As the anchor is pulled by the chain or rope attached to the shank, the flukes penetrate the bottom surface.
Twin fluke anchors including a pivoting shank have a number of disadvantages. First, the setting of a twin fluke anchor may require an extended drifting distance. This is because the unpredictable pivotal movement of the shank, depending on how the anchor lands on the bottom. Further, retrieval of a twin fluke anchor also relies on the movement of the pivoting shank. If the shank and/or the stock becomes stuck or inoperative, difficulty may be encountered in releasing the anchor from its set position on the bottom.
Another problem with the configuration of twin fluke anchors is that the pivoting shank creates a risk of injury to the user. Most anchors are heavy and if lifted carelessly, may catch a finger or toe of a user between the pivoting shank and the flukes. As the shank rotates, the finger or toe may be injured. This is especially true in the case of children who may find the anchor heavy and hard to manage.